


More Punishment for the Naughty

by AstrilCleric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking, also there’s some sweet hugging in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrilCleric/pseuds/AstrilCleric
Summary: This time, Jamison's punishment isn't as enjoyable as last time.





	1. More Punishment for the Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt on tumblr:  
> 
> 
> So let's do this.  
> 

Mako let out a heavy, low growl as he hit his orgasm. He thrust a few more times, hard, and filled Jamison for the second time and left the man lightly bruised and exhausted. When Mako pulled out, Jamison grunted as he felt a large amount of semen drip from him. He couldn't even complain about it since he not only woke Mako up at three in the morning to beg for sex, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy feeling Mako cum inside of him, and feeling said substance trickle out of him.

Jamison's body bounced as Mako flopped down beside him, but he wasn't done; Jamison wanted more and only Mako could give it to him.

"Mako," Jamison whined and dragged out the 'o' at the end of Mako's name. Mako knew that tone of voice and knew what he wanted even before Jamison pressed his nude, sweaty body against his back.

"You got off three times, so piss off." Mako tried to move away but Jamison just moved with him.

"But yer so good, Hoggy. I want more." He thrust his hips forward into Mako's back.

Normally, a comment like that would trigger Mako into fucking Jamison until he couldn't speak, but it was almost four in the goddamn morning and he wanted to sleep after cumming twice. Besides, he wasn't as young as Jamison; didn't have the stamina to keep up with him like when he was younger. Jamison didn't give up, though. He knew that there was a high chance of getting Mako to cave if he did the right things, and Jamison knew what Mako liked after all these years. So he put his knowledge to the test.

Jamison pulled himself closer and pressed his body flush against Mako's,  sweaty chest against his back. He brought his hand up and trailed his black-tipped fingers along Mako's upper arm — Mako liked when Jamison admired his muscles, among other things.

"C'mon big guy," Jamison whispered enticingly into his ear. Mako also liked when Jamison called him that. "I know ya still have some spunk left, so..." Jamison then kissed the nape of his neck with an excruciating slowness, and within a second he was flipped over and pinned underneath the larger man.

"Yer tryin' my patience."

Jamison grinned. "Oh? I am?" He pushed his knee up into Mako's crotch. "Looks ta me like ya ain't done anyway."

Mako growled lowly, feeling his cock stir again. "You..."

Jamison giggled. "Got ya all hot and bothered again, did I?" he asked smugly. "Whatcha gon' do 'bout it?"

He was going to fuck him; and that's what he wanted. The idea thrilled him, having been able to break Mako down. In a way, he knew it, though. Jamison always got what he wanted, no matter what.

Mako leaned down and kissed the corner of Jamison's mouth, and a pointed tongue flicked out, tried to enter between his lips, but Mako pulled his face away, resulting in a pouty frown from Jamison.

"None of that," Mako said and then placed his hands on Jamison's sides.

That was it. Any second Mako was going to thrust his thick cock inside of him again and make him cry out as usual. Jamison was giddy for it, but it didn't happen. Mako's large hands instead began to explore Jamison's body in a rather gentle way that they never have before. He stroked and tickled his sides and belly, and eventually he reached up to his chest to feel his heartbeat. The sentiment was unfamiliar and nice, but it did nothing to get Jamison closer to his orgasm.

"C'mon Hogs!" Jamison suddenly barked at him. "What're ya waitin' for!?"

"Shut up. Either we do this my way or you don't get any." Jamison whined but beggars can't be choosers, so he shut up and let Mako continue.

Mako touched every part of him that wouldn't exactly give him sexual pleasure, but it was sure driving him crazy for some; he moved and shifted his head back and forth against the pillow, and was dying for Mako to give him more. His cock was dripping and his entire lower half felt neglected, and Mako knew it, but he didn't make any attempts to fix it. He began to kiss Jamison's chest and started to toy with a nipple using his tongue. The small touch made Jamison whimper, arch up, and pant heavily.

'Idiot,' Mako thought. The man was already exhausted and he begs for sex, and he was still covered in bruises and hickeys from their night together as well. He was such a needy brat who was always in over his head, had too much stamina for his own good, and usually got what he wanted because at the end of the day, Mako wanted to plough him too.

An idea then hit Mako. It was mean, but Jamison deserved some punishment for waking him up. Mako brought a hand down and prodded a finger at Jamison's used hole, which was still wet and slick from the cum inside, so it allowed an easy entry when Mako pushed a finger inside. Jamison moaned and arched up, and Mako pushed his finger in farther so he could reach his prostate.

Even if this was punishment, Mako enjoyed hearing Jamison so exhausted and feel so good because of him. Since he wasn't a good liar, Jamison was so shameless with his voice and how his body moved and reacted, so Mako always knew exactly when something felt good for him. Knowing also that he was probably the only one to touch Jamison made it better, since he was always on the run. Didn't have the time nor the trust to get intimate. Mako always felt pride in that. Like Jamison was a treasure that only he was allowed to have. Mako wasn't as heartless as most thought he was. He wasn't above punishing Jamison when he was annoying though.

As Mako's finger moved in and out, Jamison's tired body shifted and writhed as he moaned softly, much to Mako's liking. He wanted to make this hard for Jamison, so he decided to give him another treat.

A loud, sharp intake of air was suddenly sucked into Jamison's lungs as Mako's mouth covered his erection completely from tip to base. It was like heaven. Mako rarely gave head; not because he didn't like it or thought he shouldn't have to, but because by time Jamison finished giving him head, it was all fucking from then out.

With how he was whining and moaning, Jamison was very close to orgasm, and as soon as he started to moan his name, Mako could feel him twitching in his mouth and his muscles around his finger were tightening as well. It was so close. That familiar pressure and throbbing was building quickly in his lower abdomen and Jamison bit his lip to wait for that release.

But everything suddenly stopped. Jamison's body was layered with sweat, but he'd never felt more cold than in the moment after Mako pulled his finger and mouth away. 

Jamison grunted as he sat up. "Why'd ya stop!? I was just about ta cum!"

Mako grinned at him. "I know, but the little princess isn't getting what he wants tonight."

Jamison growled but flopped back down, arms splayed to each side of his body. "Bastard..." he grumbled and reached a hand down to stroke himself, but as soon as he felt the warmth of his hand, it was quickly pulled away by a larger, rough hand and pinned at his side. After a few seconds, Mako's grip loosened and settled on Jamison's thigh instead.

"Don't touch. Got it?" Jamison groaned, but the absence of an angry retort was a sign of his understanding. Mako spread Jamison's legs further apart, pushed them up so that he was open for him to view entirely, and then slid a finger back inside his body. It should have been enough time for Jamison to cool down, so Mako took the swollen cock back into his mouth as well.

It hurt. It was so sensitive by that point and ready to burst that it hurt. Pained whimpers mixed with pleasured moans; Jamison didn't care as long he came. The pleasure eventually became more prominent than the pain and he found himself having to bite his pointer finger to resist the urge to touch any part of his body. Even pinching his nipples or stroking his stomach might make Mako stop, and he absolutely did not want him to stop now, so he didn't risk it. Jamison shifted onto his side so that he was nearly lying on his chest, pressing his face into the pillow, still biting his finger, and thrust his hips up to meet Mako's mouth. Mako would let it slide this time. It all felt wonderful; tears had formed at the corners of golden eyes and dripped out, and he was on the verge of laughing out in complete pleasure. Mako's name was on the tip of his slender tongue, which had flicked out of his panting mouth to lick at some saliva that wet his lips.

"Mako..." At first it was a whisper, but then Mako sucked hard, ramming his finger against his prostate. Jamison moaned, cried out his lover's name, body shook, hips trembled. He was so close. So close.

And then nothing.

Jamison felt the pressure in his groin die down, his body cooled and he realized how much he had sweat. Mako sat up and admired the mess of a man he'd turned Jamison into, and he almost felt bad when he saw how swollen and red his cock was. Almost.

"Why?" Jamison huffed out. "Why do ya keep stoppin'!?"

"I'm tired," Mako told him simply and moved over to lay beside Jamison, but faced away from him. "This is your punishment. You want to cum? Well, you still have one good hand. Do it yourself." He heard Jamison growl; he knew full well that Jamison wanted him, so it was a punishment to have to do it himself.

Jamison kicked Mako's leg, which he definitely deserved so he didn't retaliate. "Why!? Why am I bein' punished!?"

"Because yer a brat who woke me up at three in the mornin' to have sex."

"Ya say that like ya didn't enjoy it!"

Mako grunted lowly and shrugged, as if saying that he didn't enjoy it.

"What was that?" Jamison squinted at him with a horrified expression. "Ya bastard! Fuckface! I hate ya!" Jamison kicked him again, but his words were total lies; he just wanted to make Mako feel bad. He had to be careful though — he only got three strikes with Mako; one more kick and he'd be getting punished again.

"Like I said, you wanna cum, use yer own hand."

Jamison groaned loudly and turned over heavily to emphasize how angry he was. He grumbled for a bit; a last ditch effort to convince Mako to lend him a hand, but he knew better than that. After a minute, Mako could feel Jamison shifting around on the bed as he touched himself, heard his little sounds of frustration as he tried to build up his orgasm again, and tiny gasps of pleasure when he manage to make it feel good. Mako had to admit, hearing it was pretty hot; he'd have to get Jamison to masturbate in front of him soon.

It was no use for Jamison. It was too sore. His cock and balls hurt and felt swollen and just touching them now made him wince in pain. He gave up, he couldn't cum, and he tried to ignore the throbbing in his body as he focused on sleep. His eyes squeezed shut and he closed his legs tight, with his brows furrowed together. Before finally drifting into sleep, glaring at the back of Mako's head, he swore that he'd get Mako back for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punishing Rat seems to be something I'm enjoying writing. Can't say he doesn't deserve it, though.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this was even remotely what the anon wanted. I had to google edging to make sure I had it right and this is the closest I could get don't look at me.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write an alternate ending in case some people didn't like that Mako didn't let Jamison cum in the original, or just wanted him to cum in general, so I decided to write this.
> 
> Any excuse to write RoadRat porn, am I right?

> _It was no use for Jamison. It was too sore. His cock and balls hurt and felt swollen and just touching them now made him wince in pain. He gave up, he couldn't cum, and he tried to ignore the throbbing in his body as he focused on sleep. His eyes squeezed shut and he closed his legs tight, with his brows furrowed together._

But even that was futile. He couldn't sleep with sore balls and a swollen cock. He felt like crying, and he swallowed hard.

"M-Mako..." his voice was ragged and pained as a shaky hand touched his hand against Mako's back. Mako turned over to face him—Jamison looked like a mess. Hair messy, eyes wet, furrowed brows like he was in pain. He was in so much discomfort that it was obvious.

"Please Hoggy, I'm beggin' ya..." Jamison whimpered and pressed his forehead against Mako's chest. "I'll be good. Promise. Please, I won't do it again, I won't—"

Mako pulled him closer. "That's enough." He held the back of Jamison's head. "Don't say anything else, got it?"

Jamison whimpered again. Mako was still mad, he was not Jamison woke him up, he was—

Mako moved Jamison into his back and kissed his lips gently. It surprised Jamison but he was near delirious and didn't care. Mako rubbed his head and twirled his hair, stroked down his chin to his neck, slid his fingers over his collarbone, moving down his chest as his lips caressed and sucked at his trembling mouth. His large hands gripped and pulled at his hips, moving them up to meet his own. Jamison moaned but it didn't sound pleasant, and that tugged at Mako's heart. He made a mistake and he wanted to fix it now, and hoped that he could.

Mako began to move down and kissed Jamison's bruised skin as he went. He spent a minute kissing his chest and belly, but realized that Jamison needed to cum. He was in pain and still horny, so the sweet stuff could come later.

Going directly to the problem, Mako carefully wrapped his hand around Jamison's erection.

He gasped. "M-Mako, please, I—" Jamison was desperate; he was begging Mako not to stop, fearing that he would again.

"Quiet," he told him; he couldn't stand hearing the pain in Jamison's voice. Mako kissed his bellybutton and then tilted his head down, and slowly took the cock into his mouth. Jamison arched up with a loud cry and gripped into Mako's hair. As Mako continued bobbing his head up and down, Jamison's body sat up, he was curled almost completely over Mako's torso. He made more noise than ever, but Mako wasn't sure if that was good or not. After a moment, Mako pushed Jamison onto his back again, and then prodded at his hole. With ease, he pushed a finger in and pumped it in and out, stroking the prostate to make Jamison moan in pleasure.

Before long, he had Jamison moaning like he used to. It felt wonderful for him, but Jamison couldn't tell where he even was. He was so tired, so overwhelmed with carnal feelings.

Mako pulled his mouth away and switched to using his hand, deciding to lean up and kiss Jamison again.

"'m sorry," Mako apologized to him between kisses. He kissed him more eagerly. "Jamie, I..." he grit his teeth.

"Mako..." Jamison moaned and kissed Mako's lips weakly. "It—it feels good, Mako." He slid his eyes open, glazed over with lust and pleasure.

Hearing that, Mako squeezed his hand and the tightness made Jamison gasp and cling to him something desperate. Mako kept his hand moving, quickening the pace with his finger still thrusting in and out. Jamison whined and trembled, pressed his forehead against Mako's and panted.

"I'm—I'm!" he cried, nails digging into Mako's shoulder. Mako didn't slow and kept stimulating the same places, and nearly drove Jamison crazy in the process. It was beautiful to see Jamison's face this close and this wanton; it made Mako's heart pound.

Jamison began to unravel and his body shook. "Please, please, Mak–aah..."

His orgasm hit but he was silent. His mouth gaped as his mind went numb from the pleasure, and his body shook as semen spurted onto Mako's belly. After a moment, Jamison's teeth grit tight as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting his hips up with little effort from being so exhausted.

Mako held him as he slumped against him. "Sorry. I made you wait too long, huh? Won't do it again." Mako stroked Jamison's flushed cheek.

Jamison opened his eyes and appeared to blush more. "Nah, you...you can tease me like that, ya know ya can do all that dirty stuff. But... Please don't ever leave me hangin' again, yeah? I need ya to make me cum, always. I need it Hoggy, I—"

"Alright," Mako stopped him before Jamison started to make him blush. "Don't need to spell it out. I get it."

Jamison giggled; he knew Mako was embarrassed. "M'kay. S'long as ya understand."

Mako sighed and brought Jamison into a cuddle. "Go to sleep now."

"I'll be able to now," Jamison said and snuggled up against Mako, and then kissed his jaw. "Thanks, Mako."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a quiet orgasm before don't look at me /)//o//(\
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
